Forum:Seeking highly motivated and organized fantasy team @ Godorand world. Comprehensive projects available.
Hey whats up my name is Seth / Smoothvega. I have been building worlds for about 20 years now as a hobby for playing tabletop games, books, and just for fun. I was about to launch a site here on wikia that is identical to CW. While i know better than to get into that, i will say that this site could use some of my ideas (im not a horn tooter though, seriously). What I want to do first though is see if I can effectivly build a world with a team of a few motivated and organized contributors using my methods of content dump pages (that i call "Ideawells", as apposed to sandboxes which in my experience aren't nearly as deep as wells. Boom.) and scalable layout of pages with categorical tracking to that specific world (Not everyones pages on the history of such and such, but just pages relating to YOUR worlds history is key to knowing what you've got before you can realistically start contributing more without breaking timeline or context). My Goals for this project Not actually in order of importance, just in the order i am thinking it *) Establish a comprehensive first landmass with gestures toward other landmasses. *) Create a tabletop variant based on current world - using standard d20 system as a baseline. *) Develop an Creative Commons Opensource Authorship story feed consisting of team members blogs that will be condensed down (via third-party site if needed) into a real-time book of the entire timeline of Godorand, up and into the "current" time. *)Encourage the private development of specific stories based on this world to be sold for profit. I need someone who understands propietary rights on intellectual property rights when someone says "This is history of this story" and then no one else can use or modify it. Imagine if the world of Corona (hickmann/weise) or the world of LoTR was opened up to the public. You could litterally write 100 thousand stories from within its folds and never overlap another persons work or even timeline. I don't know how to legally do this but it needs to happen, so im making my own world to be just as comprehensive but opensource from the beginning. I want little kids to write a story about a rabbit thats near a magical pond (of which is just one tiny spec of information here on the wiki, --small pond nearby, rumored to have magical effects on anyone swimming in it. Boom, entire story for someone else.), or a phone app game based on the local "game of bones" in one small city in the world of Godorand. Seriously, its endless if designed with infinity in mind. *) Create a youtube and/or podcast group for team members to break down my 'stream of thought brainstorms' of which can also be replied to with video/audio. It is essential that someone convert the words to text though. I will think of seven aspects of three different things all at the same time and say them and unless that is properly converted to real context and timeline, things get real messy. Thats why people have been taking meeting minutes for ever. My goals for the Godorand World *) Layout of main landmass called Corralind. This landmass will have upwards of 40 major regions, several hundred minor regions, all with one or more central civilization. *) Fully design all details of Map of Corralind. I am a HIGH DETAIL MAP DESIGNER! U ready to have your little town threaded into the story by needlepoint? *) Completely design top to bottom two major civilizations complete with history, politics, geology, society, everything... I want to know the bakers name on main street. I want to know what it smells like to ride out of this town and who i might encounter. *) Completely establish a method to deploy on making the next landmass. This project will be rediculous because what it will do is open up the previous history to be appended in various places. Additionally it will open the door for more elements which means different ores, different changes to the world, new politics, new stories. *) Create an opensource story that creates the bridge between "Current Time/Single Landmass Concept" and "Current Time/Multiple landmass awareness"... like some type of adventurer ends his first book finding this forgotten landmass and interacts with it enough to interest the reader, then done. At that point we deploy 2nd Landmass Project and fill it out with info from the opposite side of the landmass and work our way back to our adventurers landing point. By the time the second story is written, even casual readers of the wiki still wont know what happens next. This is a method I have used before and works well to lay out a skeleton of a major landmass. Please contact me if your interested. I will be dropping pages in large spurts once a week most likely. If your in the mood to just drop bombs right now. Please go right to: ideawell.Godorand -- every page i put lots of work into has an IDEAWELL page to drop random information i grab from all over, or for stream-of-thought sessions. I encourage you to search for all of my ideawell pages as i continue to fill this world out. In many places I will leave links to randomization tools, feel free to dump all of them on this page, don't spend hours thinking on these ideawell pages, these are for straight brain unloading. Organize it later! Thank you for your time, SV Smoothvega 20:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC)